<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>【周迦/狂周迦】Silence by Kugaitsuki</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22769107">【周迦/狂周迦】Silence</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kugaitsuki/pseuds/Kugaitsuki'>Kugaitsuki</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fate/Grand Order</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 13:08:22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,912</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22769107</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kugaitsuki/pseuds/Kugaitsuki</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>日服送快递活动背景</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Arjuna Alter|Berserker/Karna|Lancer of Red, Arjuna | Archer/Karna | Lancer of Red</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>【周迦/狂周迦】Silence</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“怎么样，差不多该求饶了吧。”</p><p>热气腾腾的桑拿室里挤满了的肌肉虬结的男性从者，怎么看都是魄力十足的场面。马嘶豪爽地将额前的碎发撩到脑后，面带挑衅。</p><p>将一整条温泉街作为员工的疗养地，真是能干的老板，虽然搞不明白“公司”“物流”那些麻烦的概念，能尽情战斗的话作为战士而言也没什么可抱怨的。</p><p>送货回来后他跟迦尔纳又在健身房活动了一番筋骨，本想跟老朋友一起来试试这个叫“桑拿”的东西，迦尔纳听说后竟然露出一副为难的表情。</p><p>也罢，那家伙做事向来有分寸，那就下次再说好了。</p><p>另一方面，这里也不乏有趣的家伙。</p><p>常胜的将军和苦修的僧人，战场老兵与冷酷剑客齐聚一堂，真是最棒的组合。</p><p>“啊啊，好戏才刚开始，真想再增加几个对手呢，迦尔纳那家伙要是在绝对很强！嘛，不再的话也没办法……”</p><p>话音未落，桑拿房的门忽然被拉开了。</p><p>进来了个熟悉的面孔。马嘶眉毛一扬正想用大嗓门喊出对方的名字，忽然喉间一哽。</p><p>啊，不对，这家伙是——</p><p>*****</p><p>阿周那交叠起双腿，将书本放在膝盖上，换了个阅读姿势。</p><p>图书室宽敞寂静的环境十分合他心意，在长途奔波劳碌后来此休息再合适不过。诵读经典能够开启智慧涤荡心灵……而且听说迦尔纳也经常来这里。</p><p>前者才是主要原因，请务必不要弄错这一点。</p><p>图书室的藏书非常丰富，戴着白手套的修长手指依次抚摸过书脊，他从书架上随机挑选了一本厚度适中的书在单人桌椅前落座，没想到这本装帧古朴标题典雅的书籍竟然是部爱情小说。</p><p>并非对这类题材心存偏见，只是现代人的恋爱观念当真难懂。故事的女主角虽然拥有高贵的血统但为了躲避仇家追杀自幼在平民家长大，直到14岁才被亲生父母寻回，在自由环境长大的少女天真烂漫活泼好动，但在贵族看来只是口无遮拦举止粗鲁。在为庆祝大小姐归来而举办欢迎会上，与她早有婚约的男主角对少女一见钟情，但却放不下贵族的矜持，频频对少女言语奚落。于是，双倍的心口不一引发了一连串令人啼笑皆非的闹剧，看着让读者直着急。</p><p>就当是实践考察吧，阿周那还是决定看完这本书，揉了揉略微酸涩的眼眶。原本他准备在图书室看见那家伙的瞬间就起身走人，但坐上许久哪里有那团扎眼的粉红色，只有一群捧着书羞红脸颊的少女从者。</p><p>所以迦尔纳那到底为什么喜欢这里。印象中他可不是能老实坐下来看书的类型，不出三分钟就会神游天外或者倒头就睡。但若说这印象有什么根据，也只是他的凭空猜测，他们结识的时间比任何人都长，相处的时间却比任何人都短，自己似乎并不真正了解走下战场的他……</p><p>忽然门口传来一阵骚动，源氏的美女武士走进来摆出家长的身份催促孩子们上床睡觉，少女们的将书放回原位恋恋不舍地离开了，图书室内愈发安静起来。</p><p>阿周那在内心叹了口气，将注意力重新放在书本上。</p><p>剧情终于进行到关键的转折点，女主角为逃避上礼仪课躲在桑拿房里，倔强地就是不肯出去直至晕倒，男主角得知后不顾自身名誉冲进浴室将少女救出来。经过这件事两人，原本一见面就针锋相对的两人关系得以缓和，进而终于意识到对彼此的感情。</p><p>这莫名其妙的剧情看得阿周那直摇头，不敢相信真有人笨拙到如此地步，明明不耐热还逞强在桑拿房呆那么久……</p><p>脑海中突然电光一闪，有如获得神启，阿周那猛地站起身来。</p><p>*****</p><p>深夜的浴场逐渐安静下来，只余袅袅白色雾气。迦尔纳叼着橡皮筋，用手将略长的银发拢到脑后扎成马尾，将白色的浴巾系在腰间，眼神坚定地注视着面前的和式拉门。</p><p>接下来，他要向比火山温泉还要恐怖百倍的灼热地狱发起挑战。</p><p>父神虽然赐予了自己能够目视其威容的祝福，但由于太过在意光芒带来的困扰，反而忘记一并施加对抗炎热的守护。</p><p>所以，迦尔纳对自己虽然身为太阳之子却无法抵御高温一事感到十分惭愧。</p><p>曾经跟阿周那在温泉旅馆投宿，泡温泉这项放松身心的娱乐活动好像理所当然似的又变成了两人竞争的项目，可惜最后是自己的败北——毕竟之后完全想不起是如何回房间的。醒来时已经换上了干爽的浴衣，额头上敷着冰袋，浑身乏力，尤其是腰部以下和大腿内侧的肌肉酸痛难耐。果然，温泉泡久了不仅无法消除疲劳反而会增加身体负担。</p><p>今晚早些时候同门师兄曾希望跟自己一起体验流行的洗浴设施，根据自己对他的了解，对胜负异常执着的友人必定会将成其视作试炼。他也希望能进行一场精彩的比试，但明知自己力有不逮的情况下仍接下挑战是对友人的轻慢不敬。况且，如果因此导致第二天无法出战的话就本末倒置了。</p><p>虽然如此……虽然如此，好奇心和进取心仍驱使迦尔纳来到这里。</p><p>手指搭上烫热的门板，拉开之后迎面扑来的热浪令人呼吸一滞，等肺部适应炽热的空气，迈开脚步踏在潮湿的地板上。倚靠着墙角坐下，迦尔纳闭上眼睛，让自己冷静下来。</p><p>说起来，从训练室出来时，黄金的法老也曾邀请他同去食堂品尝甜品，之后再做所谓的“护肤保养”，迦尔纳同样婉言谢绝了。无论什么时候，自己都不是个擅长享受的男人，实在无法效仿。</p><p>早已湿透的额发一缕缕粘在额头上，汗水流淌过胸口的宝石勾起些微痒意。</p><p>应该过去很长时间了吧，意识开始模糊了……</p><p>不行，这也是修行的一种……</p><p>*****</p><p>踏入那间狭小的蒸汽室是因为偶然听到了那个男人的名字。</p><p>回过神来后，身体先于意识行动拉开了眼前的木门，但目之所及并没有那道纤瘦的身影。</p><p>心中浮现名为失望的情绪，突兀到无法理解。</p><p>接着注意到房间内异常湿热的空气，蒸汽式的浴室，看来是叫桑拿吧。已经不再刻意回避与人交往，但显然此处已没有再容纳一人的余裕，本想就此离去，那个撩拨他心弦的名字又在耳畔响起，犹如乾达婆的神乐动人心魄。</p><p>事到如今，只要他的灵基仍冠以阿周那之名，灵魂的灯火便仍为之摇曳。</p><p>所以留了下来，被蒸汽拥抱着，竟能让这幅冰冷的躯体也温暖起来，意外地……不错。</p><p>贪图享受，耽于逸乐，脆弱的人类才会受欲望诱惑。完美的神明不该如此堕落，可心底又有一个声音告诉自己，这便是人之为人的乐趣。</p><p>有了新的娱乐，于是神明在众人安歇后又回到了这里。</p><p>啊，这不就好像是，自己又因为迦尔纳获得了珍贵的东西。</p><p>还真是奇妙的感觉，并不厌恶却又略心有不甘。</p><p>所以，当心中思念的人忽然出现在时，拥有千里眼的神明反而怀疑起自己的眼睛。</p><p>神明沉默地靠近戳弄着眼前的人形，尾巴前端传来柔软的触感，这才确定瘫软在浴室里的男人并非幻觉。竟然在自己面前睡得如此毫无防备，简直大胆到狂妄。</p><p>即便偏离最初的分歧点已远成为这副诡谲模样，即便剥离情感欺骗自己的内心，对他的执着就像病入骨髓的宿疾，如咳嗽般无法自抑，无法不去在意，从最初的便注定了那份千万年的执妄终会“溃于蚁穴”。</p><p>盘绕在的男人颈间的尾巴缓缓收紧。</p><p>这样纤细脆弱的颈项轻易便可折断吧。</p><p>神明的眼眸中光芒乍现，注视着男人的面庞。不知是因为呼吸困难还是室温过高雪白的脸颊熏染成绯红，翡翠色的双眼安详地闭着仿佛沉浸于一场美梦。</p><p>渐渐地，光芒暗淡下去。</p><p>开个玩笑。</p><p>攻击没有反抗之力的人……同样的错误他不会再犯第二次。</p><p> </p><p>曼德利卡尔掀开门口的布帘，探头探脑地向浴场内张望。这个时间应该不会有人了吧。</p><p>唉——没想到桑拿房竟然是那么受欢迎的地方，自己是在不擅长和那些大人物打交道，而且尽是些高大魁梧的男人，身材相对贫弱的自己只得自惭形秽，想着趁夜深人静的时候再好好体验。</p><p>准备完毕，他向前伸出手，还没碰到门板，拉门突然自行打开了——</p><p>“哇啊啊啊——”没想到桑拿室还有人，曼德利卡尔多吓得大叫起来，一屁股坐在地上。</p><p>黑白对比分明的两具躯体出现在眼前，他立刻意识到两人的身份。印度的从者个个神通广大，好巧不巧撞上了眼神最凶恶的两位。</p><p>神明居高临下地垂下眼眸，强大的威压袭来，一瞬间他以为自己要被杀掉了。</p><p>“嘘——”</p><p>黑发的神明只是抬手将食指放在唇边做了个噤声的手势，而后飘然离去。青金石色的长尾缠绕上白皙的双腿，另一只手托着迦尔纳先生的脊背将他横抱在怀里。</p><p>直到两人的身影消失在门口，曼德利卡尔多才回过神来，怎么回事，不是说他们关系很差吗，刚才那暧昧的氛围却令心脏砰砰直跳。</p><p>原来那位可怕的神明大人也会露出那么温柔的表情啊。</p><p>*****</p><p>阿周那在走廊上站了许久，仿佛双脚都生了根，仍是没准备好敲开眼前的房门。</p><p>早餐时间，阿周那在餐桌边悠闲地啜着红茶，不久御主也走进食堂跟大家打招呼，因为能围坐在一起吃饭而露出欢快的笑容。坐下后大概是过于疲倦少女忍不住打了个哈欠，揉着眼睛，立香忽然问道：“怎么不见迦尔纳先生。”</p><p>根据住在迦尔纳隔壁的伽内什神的说法，昨天深夜她听到旁边传来房门开合的响动，之后再没有人出来的脚步声，因为通宵打游戏直到来吃饭所以她很确定这点。刚说完被神灵凭依的少女额前发黑冷汗直冒，坐在她对面的帕尔瓦蒂女神露出了和善的微笑。</p><p>制止了一场家庭会议后，在座的从者们转移话题，纷纷起哄要阿周那去喊难得睡过头的兄长。简直胡闹，一群只为看热闹的家伙，阿周那默默咬紧牙关。</p><p>“去吧，阿周那。”这时候，一直埋头默默吃煎蛋三明治的另一个自己突然开了口，淡然地看过来。</p><p>他的过去满是满谜团，只知道那是比不成熟的自己背负了更伟大的宏愿，经历了更严酷的苦行的“完全的英雄”。那样的他突然向自己搭话了。尚且不知该如何回应，御主将手搭在他的小臂上，微笑着说道：“拜托你了，阿周那先生。”</p><p>“……”</p><p>但连御主也如此请求他也不好再推辞。</p><p>阿周那回到二楼的住宿区，昨天心中浮现莫名的不安就去浴场转了一圈，有些在意的桑拿房里，跟陌生的从者共处一室令他坐立难安，只停留了一会儿便回房间了。一整天没见到那家伙，第二天又缺席，的确……有些担心。只有一丁点。</p><p>当天授的英雄终于想好要以怎样节奏和速度敲门才能“恰到好处地表现出焦躁急切又不会过显得很期待还能传达一丝丝不满”，房门却先一步打开了。</p><p>“久等了，阿周那，我果然还是不习惯浴衣，着装多花了些时间。”就像早就知道他在门口等候一样，迦尔纳自然地打了招呼。原本如云般蓬松的银发柔顺地垂下来，是只有在很放松的情况下才会梳的发型。</p><p>“可不是专门来叫你的，只不过是服从御主的命令罢了，你这家伙真会给人添麻烦。”阿周那谨慎地选择事实部分陈述道。</p><p>“是么……是么，十分抱歉。但该说的话一定要传达到呢。”迦尔纳局促的移开视线，葱白的手指将刘海撩到耳后。</p><p>“谢谢。”颧骨出浮现两抹薄红，像是被眼尾的艳色晕染了一般。</p><p>心口蓦地一颤。</p><p>“……再不走就错过早餐时间了。”阿周那匆忙别过脸去，身后的人立刻跟上。</p><p>但阿周那不知道，迦尔纳不仅是为了今早的事道谢。</p><p>虽然又一次失态地在高温浴室内晕倒，但是在完全失去意识前和今天早上，他感受到了阿周那的气息。非常令人心安，于是贪婪地渴望那份温暖再多停留一会儿，如果醒来的话阿周那一定会懊恼地离开，所以才装作熟睡的的样子直至那股气息悄然消失。</p><p>嘴角忍不住上扬，迦尔纳决定将这个秘密留存在心底。</p><p> </p><p> *****</p><p>让我们为狂周同学点一首《一直很安静》</p><p>对于老年人来说，看到弓周和迦尔纳在一起的情景就像看缥缈的梦境一样，仿佛一个夕阳西下时坐在公园长椅上思念错过的恋人的单身大爷</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>